Parce que c'est nous
by Blowyn
Summary: Voldemort a été tué. Le monde des sorciers se relève tandis qu'une nouvelle année à Poudlard commence. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tout les autres ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.


Je vous présente ma fiction, tiré d'un moment où j'imaginais ce qui c'était passé juste après la guerre. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis :) ! Chapitre 1

_" La renaissance"_

La valise était prête devant l'entrée de la maison. Mon père avait mis sa veste, nous étions sur le point de partir. Je serrais une dernières fois ma mère dans mes bras, la quitter en sachant que je ne la reverrai que pour Noël me rendait triste mais elle me souriait et je me sentais plus sereine bien que je la sente quand même inquiète.

**" Maman, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tout est fini maintenant.**

**Je sais tout ça mais je m'inquiète quand même. Tu as vécu tellement d'épreuves l'an passé...**

**Je te promets que tout ira pour le mieux. Lui répondis-je**

**Hermione il est tant qu'on y aille ma chérie ! On va être en retard et puis j'aimerai bien rencontrer ce Ron**

**Papa ! Il est très gentil alors s'il te plait arrête ! En plus tu l'a déjà vu ! M'exclamais-je**

**Oui bon. En voiture maintenant. Se hâta-t-il de répondre sachant que j'avais parfaitement raison**

**Non ! Attends je viens ! Je veux le voir moi aussi ce Ron Weasley ! s'écria ma mère "**

Je soupirais...décidément ils étaient incorrigibles. Mais nous partîmes donc en direction de la gare de King's Cross et arrivâmes trente minutes plus tard.

Harry était déjà là, accompagné de Ron, Ginny et toute la petite famille Weasley : Molly tenant Teddy le fils de Rémus et Tonks dans ses bras.

**" Hermione ma chérie ! S'écria Molly**

**Mme Weasley !**

**Hermione Jean Granger ! Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Molly, après tout je te connais depuis huit ans maintenant, il n'est plus temps que tu me vouvoie. S'indigna-t-elle**

**Pardon Molly...Molly, Arthur je vous présente mes parents, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés il y a quelques années. M'empressais-je de dire**

**Oui, je me souviens bien de vous ! Merci, merci milles fois d'avoir veiller sur notre petite fille. Fit ma mère **

**Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Hermione fait partie de la famille ! Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour elle, c'est une fille brillante et tellement gentille. Répondis Molly**

**Maman arrête...Hermione a l'air gênée. Fit Ginny**

**Désolée ma chérie. Oh mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières : Mon mari Arthur, mon fils Ron, et voici ma fille Ginny. Vous connaissez sûrement déjà Harry. **

**A vrai dire, nous le rencontrons pour la première fois. C'est un plaisir Mr Potter. Ron, enchanté de vous connaître, j'espère que vous prendrez soin de ma petite fille.**

**Papa ! M'indignais-je à nouveau**

**Je...bien sûr. Répondit Ron**

**Qui est donc ce beau petit garçon ? Demanda ma mère**

**C'est le filleul d'Harry. Teddy Lupin...ses parents sont...Enfin pendant les événements tragiques vous savez. Répondit Arthur "**

Mon père hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et sourit au jeune Teddy, ce jeune bébé de tout juste un an était le portrait craché de son père Rémus. Mes parents et ceux de Ron discutèrent encore un moment tandis que nous montions à bord du Poudlard Express, avant de redescendre pour dire un dernier au revoir à nos familles, Harry serrant tendrement Teddy contre lui. Lui seul était capable de comprendre ce que Teddy allait ressentir en grandissant, et je ne pouvais que me dire que le choix qu'avait fais Rémus et Tonks en prenant Harry pour parrain, était dès plus judicieux. Accoudés aux fenêtres des wagons nous faisions signe de la main à nos familles tandis que j'entendais Mr Weasley demander à mon père en quoi consistait exactement son travail, de quels outils se servait-il sous le regard désapprobateur de Mme Weasley. Le train s'éloigna de plus en plus rapidement nous ramenant pour une dernière année dans notre école de magie, là où tout s'était joué il y a un an. Là où j'avais tellement hâte de retourner avec quand même beaucoup d'appréhension quand je repenserai quand la Grande Salle avait accueillie tant de corps inertes...dont ceux de nos amis, de nos professeurs, de nos connaissances. De gens biens qui s'étaient battu pour notre salut. Mon cœur se serra tandis qu'une main se glissa dans la mienne m'entrainant dans le couloir du train.

**" Ton père, il a l'air, légèrement effrayant Hermione. Me signala Harry**

**Harry...tais-toi lança Ginny "**

Elle se leva et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du compartiment dans lequel nous étions. J'étais désormais seule avec Ron, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis près de deux mois.

**" Euh...Ils sont sympa tes parents...Su...Surtout ton père. Bégaya Ron **

**Si tu le dis. **

**Tu as passé de bonnes fins de vacances ? **

**On peut dire ça oui...je...j'ai beaucoup travaillé, je ne veux surtout pas perdre la main. **

**Tu aurais pu prendre du repos pour toi Hermione, tu l'as bien mérité après tout.**

**Je...Non ! Cette année, nous passons les A.S.P.I.C et il faut que je réussisse ! lançais-je**

**Je ne me fais aucuns soucis pour toi sincèrement. Répondit Ron en souriant, serrant ma main dans la sienne. En revanche, moi...c'est une autre histoire. Marmonna-t-il**

**Tu auras tes ASPIC Ronald Weasley ! J'en ai fais la promesse à ta mère ! Si tu rate les matières importantes pour devenir Auror, je t'étrangle moi même façon moldu ! C'est compris ? **

**Euh...oui...mais évite de me mettre la pression s'il te plait Hermione... "**

Je rougis, ne voulant pas le vexer et tournait la tête vers la fenêtre en fixant le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux, un paysage que j'avais presque fini par oublier et qui me manquait tant. Un bras entoura mes épaules, et une main se glissa sous mon menton me forçant à le regarder de nouveau. Il avait ce sourire que j'aimais tant chez lui, ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus me perturbaient et pourtant je me sentais rougir. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser si ardemment désiré depuis deux longs mois...j'avais peur...j'avais eu peur ! Tant de peurs idiotes ! Le fait que pendant ses deux mois il rencontre une autre fille, ou qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était que de la simple amitié entre nous deux pour lui. Et finalement. Ce baiser mettait un terme à toutes mes craintes stupides et ça m'allait très bien comme ça.

L'année commençait bien. Cette 7ème ou plutôt 8ème année à Poudlard commençait merveilleusement bien et ce n'est pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre.


End file.
